In a rotation type working machine having an attachment mounted so as to be able to rotate with respect to a traveling body (a base body), when an entry of an entering object into a no-entry area is detected, a control to forcibly stop a rotation operation is performed. A technique to alter a no-entry area based on a type of an entering object, for example, a worker who performs specific work, a general worker, or the like is proposed.